


Can't Kick Up The Roots

by jaeparker



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeparker/pseuds/jaeparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin's estranged sister Anna moves to Los Angeles to live with her brother and sister in law after one too many unfortunate circumstances. Handicapped with past tragedies and mental illness, she needs help getting back on her feet. And meets a few people along the way. </p>
<p>This is my first markipier/game grumps work. I'm VERY new to the game grumps fandom. Please help me out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Kick Up The Roots

“Honestly, Arin. I don’t know what you’re so worried about. It’ll be fine.” Suzy repeated, finally gaining her husband’s attention.

 

Arin sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

 

“We all know how much she means to you, and will keep her safe, I promise.” Suzy assured him with a smile.

 

“I was supposed to be doing that this entire time.” Arin mumbled, flopping onto his back.

 

Suzy turned onto her side to face him.

 

“What were you supposed to do? She was still living in Philly, far from here. What happened wasn’t her fault, and it wasn’t yours either.” She reminded him.

 

Arin nodded, he agreed with Suzy. But he couldn’t help but feel he should’ve done something to help his sister.

 

“You should be happy that you’ll be able to see her. And she’ll be here with us, where you know she’ll be okay.” Suzy pointed out, finally climbing out of bed.

 

“You know. I can’t help but worry about her.” Arin grumbled, rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

 

Suzy shook her head with a smile and made her way into the bathroom.

 

“Well then it’s a good thing she’s on her way over here right now, isn’t?”

 

Arin groaned, “WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RIGHT?”

 

“It’s almost sickening, isn’t it?” Suzy joked as she turned on the shower.

 

 

* * *

 

Arin and Suzy stood side by side, waiting in the sea of people the rushed throughout the airport.

 

They had stood there for about twenty minutes, awaiting the arrival of Arin’s sister.

 

“The longer I wait, the more fucking tense it makes me.” Arin muttered to suzy, burying his face into her shoulder.

 

Suzy lightly nudged him off.

 

“She’s probably thinking the exact same thing.”

 

“I know,” Arin whined, bouncing with restlessness.

 

Before they knew it, they saw the petite figure weaving its way through the crowd. 

 

To say she looked horrified would be the understatement of the year.

 

Arin smiled and practically fished her out of the sea of people, quickly bringing her to a clearing.

 

She looked up at her brother with a look he couldn’t quite read. Before he could say anything, she quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. She stood on her tippy toes to get a good hold of him.

 

“I’ve missed you, Anna.” Arin said as he hugged his sister tightly.

 

She quickly pulled back and nodded at him, indicating she had missed him too.

 

“Anna,” Arin said, gesturing to Suzy behind him, “You remember my wife, Suzy.”

 

Anna seemed to hesitate, but nodded quickly. She swiftly gave Suzy a brief but tight hug.

 

“Let’s get your stuff and get you home, huh?” Arin suggested, nodding towards the luggage claim.

 

Anna nodded, gripping tightly on the straps of her backpack. The three Hansons made their way towards luggage claim.

 

“How many?” Arin asked Anna, opting to get her bags for her.

 

“Just the one.” Anna replied just above a whisper, and a slight nod.

 

“I always opt for traveling light.” Suzy remarked as she stayed behind with Anna.

 

Anna nodded with could be called a smile. Suzy looked at Anna with a smile.

 

Suzy had only met Anna once before, the day before their wedding. When Anna decided to personally tell Arin that she couldn’t make it to the ceremony.

 

Even now, Suzy stands in awe. She reminds her so much of Arin. With her dark brown hair cut to fall just below her chin, with messy day-old curls. Her sickly pale skin contrasting against it.

 

Her light brown eyes giving off sparkles of green and hazel in the light. And an aura of uneasiness that Suzy can feel radiating off of her.

“How was your flight?” Suzy asked as Arin returned with the suitcase, breaking the silence.

 

“I don’t care for planes much.” Anna admitted her voice soft and hoarse.

 

Suzy nodded in response. She knew Anna’s predicament and didn’t want to overwhelm her.

 

“Well hopefully some food and sleep will make you feel better. That’s usually what we need after a flight.” Arin suggested as they made their way to the car.

 

Anna shook her head, keeping her gaze on the floor in front of her.

 

“Not hungry,” She said. Arin nodded, “We’ll just get you home then.”

 

Anna tried her best to force a smile, and came out somewhat successful.

 

Arin tucked Anna’s suitcase in the trunk of the car and made his way back to their home.

 

“It’s a bit hotter here than Philly,” Arin commented as the sun beat down on them, “But not as humid as Florida… So we got that going for us.”

 

Anna nodded, looking out at the LA scenery. Which at the moment just seemed to be traffic on the freeway.

 

The silence and the paired traffic made the car ride seem like decades. But eventually they returned to the home Suzy and Arin shared.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you in.” Suzy said and opened Anna’s door for her.

 

Anna nodded a thanks and followed Suzy inside, leaving Arin to get Anna’s things.

 

Suzy led Anna into the house and showed her around.

 

“We have a spare key in case you plan on going out for whatever reason.” Suzy start-ed off, hanging her keys on the keyrack.

 

“The living room, we usually watch movies here with friends or play board games and what not.” She gestures to the TV hung on the wall.

 

Leading to the kitchen, Suzy kicks her shoes off.

 

“The kitchen, just a kitchen… nothing too crazy. Help yourself to anything at any time… Your brother still has an annoying habit of finishing things and leaving empty boxes, so watch out for that.”

 

“I do what now?” Arin calls out as he enters the house.

 

“Ruin my life.” Suzy calls back jokingly.

 

“Every day.” Arin smiled, setting down Anna’s bag.

 

“If you have any special requests to have in the house, let either one of us know and I’ll add it to the grocery list.” Suzy added, Anna nods in response.

 

“There’s uh…” Suzy leads the two upstairs, “The game room.”

 

She opens the door to reveal consoles and video games stacked and packed neatly into the room.

 

“Me and my friends play games in here, nothing crazy.” Arin explained.

 

Suzy closes the door behind them, leading to a bathroom.

 

“A bathroom.. for you know… bathroom stuff.” Arin takes over, over-glamorizing the toilet.

 

“Mine!” Arin calls, pointing to the shared master bedroom. “Really nothing exciting in there, just my underwear.”

 

“And your room,” Arin says, opening the door to the spare bedroom. “I tried my best to make it comfy, but Suzy inevitably took over.”

 

Arin and Suzy stepped aside to allow Anna in.

 

Anna took one glance around and nodded. The room was neutral and reminded Anna of her childhood bedroom. Obviously, the route Arin was going for.

 

“I love it, thank you.”

 

“Of course. You’ll be here for a while so it made sense to make it homey.” Suzy said.

 

“Hopefully, for your sake, I won’t be here too long.” Anna replied, setting her backpack onto her bed.

 

“Stay as long as you’d like, Anna. We don’t mind in the slightest.” Arin remarked, pulling his sister into a hug.

 

“Thank you.” Anna replied, her words muffled by Arin’s shirt.

 

“Well, I assume you’d like to rest… And we’ll leave you to get settled.” Suzy said, pulling Anna’s suitcase into the room.

 

Anna nodded and hugged her tightly, “Thank you, Suzy.”

 

“Of course,” Suzy replied with a smile.

 

“I’m going to head down to the office for a little bit. I forgot something there.” Arin said to Suzy, Suzy nodded in response.

 

“So… Anna, get some rest. Suzy will be here, but I shouldn’t be long if you need anything. alright?” Arin assured her.

 

Anna nodded and thanked the couple once more.

 

“Enough of that,” Arin insisted, “You’re my sister.”

 

Anna nodded and forced a small smile.

 

With that, Suzy and Arin left the room and made their way downstairs.

 

Anna sat at the foot of her bed and sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

Arin sighed as he approached the front door.

 

“Still worried about her?” Suzy asked.

 

“Considering she’s worse than I was told, yes. Definitely still worried about her.”

 

“Maybe she is better like they said, and she just had a long day.” Suzy reasoned with Arin, “She did have a long flight.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Arin replied, leaving to the Game Grumps office.

 

* * *

 

 

Arin entered the office and it was eerily quiet.

 

“Anybody in?” He called out.

 

Ross poked his head from a door off the side and smiled at Arin.

 

“I’m here with Kevin, Dan just left.” Ross said, “What are you doing here, you said you’d be out today.”

 

“Came to talk to my men.” Arin shrugged.

 

“Mark’s just finished up, actually.” Ross added.

 

As of late, a good friend of the Game Grumps, Markiplier, has regularly been recording content in their office. There was plenty of space and Mark just could work better in the environment.

 

“No Danny and Mark’s done, no wonder it’s so quiet here.” Arin remarked.

 

“That’ll do it.” Ross nodded, “What was it you wanted to say?”

 

“Get Kevin, I’ll get Mark. Kind of a group meeting.”

 

Ross gave Arin a confused look, but went to fetch Kevin anyway.

 

Arin made his way to the room that Mark used to record his let’s plays and knocked softly.

 

Mark opened the door and immediately smiled at him.

 

“Hey,” Mark greeted, “I thought Ross said you’d be out today?”

 

Mark returned to wrapping up his stuff neatly, and putting things back in their places.

 

“I..uh..” Arin looked around the office, “Wanted to talk to the grumps about something and since you’re here, you too.”

 

“Are you kicking me out?” Mark joked.

 

“No, it’s just.. Come on.” Arin nodded towards where Ross and Kevin where waiting.

 

“I was about to head home.” Mark said softly.

 

“It’ll only take a second.” Arin assured. Mark nodded, and followed.

 

Ross and Kevin stood in the center room, with confused looks on their faces. Their faces, led Mark to give a look of concern.

 

“What’s this about, Arin?” Mark asked.

 

“It’s nothing too serious, you guys are just being weird.” Arin noted.

 

“My-” Arin sighed, “My little sister just moved in with me and Suzy.”

 

The three men before Arin all reacted suddenly with surprise.

 

“Sister?” Ross asked, Arin nodded.

 

“Things weren’t going well for her In Philadelphia. She couldn’t stay with my parents, so Suzy and I offered to let her live with us.”

 

“Didn’t know you even had a sister.” Ross remarked.

 

Arin shrugged, “She was never home. She never stayed in touch.”

 

Mark nodded, giving Arin a sympathetic look.

 

“Odds are, she’s gonna be here… a lot…” Arin continued, “Just wanted to give some forewarning.”

 

Ross and Kevin nodded.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fun having her.”

 

Arin stopped and pointed at Ross as he said that.

 

“That’s why I’m here, telling you this now.” Arin sighed, “She’s… Well, she’s my sister… I love her to death… She’s not broken, by any means… It’s just… she’s a bit bent out of shape.”

 

Arin tried his best to put it delicately. But it’s hard to when having to tell his friends and coworkers the state his sister is in.

 

“What do you mean?” Kevin asked.

 

“She’s had one too many bad things happen to her.” Arin said simply.

 

“I brought her out here to keep her safe.” Arin continued, “And I’m going to try my best.”

 

“And I’m sorry for any inconvenience she may cause. But she’s my sister… and I’ll have it no other way.” Arin finished.

 

The three all nodded in understanding.

 

“So like, will she be okay?” Mark asked, not wanting to sound insensitive.

 

But he was going to be here a lot, he worked here. And running into Arin’s sister would be inevitable. He didn’t want to hurt her.

 

“She’s not like deranged or anything. She’s just.. distant, and… doesn’t talk much… You’ll see soon enough. She’s fine!” Arin said, emphasizing the last statement.

 

It sounded more like Arin was trying to convince himself more than the men surrounding him.

  
  


“I’m sure she is,” Mark assured Arin, “And I can’t wait to meet her.”

 

“Just-” Arin sighed, “Just be careful with her.”

 

“I trust you guys and all,” Arin continued, “It’s just that she’s sensitive. She always has been.”

 

“We understand, Arin.” Ross nodded, “We’ll try our best.”

 

“Could you tell Danny when he comes in tomorrow? I’m probably going to show her around LA for a bit and will come in later.”

 

“Of course,” Ross nodded once more.

 

“Thanks, guys.” Arin smiled at the three, “I’d better get back, though. She doesn’t really know Suzy and is probably… you know.”

 

The three nodded in agreement as Arin made his way out of the office.

 

“I’ll see you guys later,” Arin called as he left.

 

As the door closed behind him, Ross sighed.

 

“Wasn’t expecting that.” 

 

“Me neither.” Mark added, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’d better go too, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

Ross and Kevin gave Mark their goodbyes as Mark exited the office.


End file.
